<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish I Could Go Back In Time by lastyoungrene_gay_de</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329833">Wish I Could Go Back In Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastyoungrene_gay_de/pseuds/lastyoungrene_gay_de'>lastyoungrene_gay_de</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tua creators bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastyoungrene_gay_de/pseuds/lastyoungrene_gay_de</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five's experience with time travel until he does it for the firs time. <br/>TUA Creators Bingo Prompt: Time Travel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tua creators bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish I Could Go Back In Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Number Five remembered the first time his father mentioned his possible ability to time travel. They were very young, still growing into their powers and hadn’t yet started serious training. Hargreeves had done some preliminary assessments of his and his siblings’ powers and thought the best course of action from there would be to tell them so they could begin to harness them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Number Five,” his father said, not looking up from the notebook in his hands. “Your powers appear to be teleportation- </span>
  <em>
    <span>spatial jumps</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You can blink out of one space and appear nearly instantly in another. Other possible variations of your power could include time travel and telekinesis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even at the time, Five had been interested in time travel. He only had a vague idea of what it actually was, but he could guess. Time was a structure and it was something you only got one chance. Travel was moving. Even Five could put together what those two words meant when put together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I practice something else?” Five asked, his mind wandering back to a few months before when his father told him he had other abilities. Other abilities like time travel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I decided you will not,” his father responded without missing a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Dad,” Five whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Number Five,” his father said firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five knew better than to ask again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more months. He asked again. “I want to practice something else.” He thought phrasing it differently would change the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you think I could have telekinesis anymore?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you no longer show any signs of having that ability,” his father answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still think I can time travel?” Five pushed his luck and asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” his father answered simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I try it?” Five couldn’t stop the words from leaving his lips, but even once they were out in the open he didn’t want to take them back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five’s shoulders slumped, but he didn’t ask again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I time travel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you are not ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I </span>
  <em>
    <span>get </span>
  </em>
  <span>ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You start by not asking any more questions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When can I ask questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not ready, Number Five.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do to prepare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start by practicing your spatial jumps.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five was ready. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was ready. His father was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was going to say so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom rang the bell for dinner and Five realized it was his chance. He walked with his siblings downstairs and into the dining room, fighting to keep the grin off his face. He was about to give them a show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all filed in and found their places at the table and waited for their father. He had been known to make them stand there waiting for him, sometimes for hours, before finally arriving and allowing them to eat. Those nights he would make them eat the cold food that had been sitting out on the table the entire time, but have Mom heat up his food. Five drummed his fingers on the side of his thigh and hoped it wasn’t one of those nights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Dad walked into the room and to his place at the end of the table only a moment after they did. He allowed them to sit, and they all quickly pulled their chairs back and sat down. While his siblings picked up utensils and began eating, Five didn’t touch his food. He watched his father as he looked down at his plate, never sparing a glance toward the table of his children. It made Five’s blood boil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never tried to hide his disinterest in the children, but it was upsetting Five to no end at that moment. He looked around at his siblings to see what his father was missing. Allison and Luther, who were sitting closest to their father on either side of the table, were having an entire conversation in facial expressions because talking wasn’t allowed during meal times. Diego, who was sitting next to Five, was carving designs into the side of the table with one of his knives. Klaus was across the table from Diego and leaning to his side and looking at something under the table. Five figured he was probably rolling a joint or something along those lines. Ben, sitting across from Five, never looked up from his book. Five took a moment to wonder how he managed to eat, but quickly got distracted when he saw Vanya’s stiff, mechanical movements out of the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That just made Five even more angry. The way their father treated them upset him, but especially what he did to Vanya. With that thought, Five looked back at his father, picked up the dinner knife next to his plate, and buried the blade in the wood table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Number Five?” his father asked as all eyes quickly moved to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a question,” he said and clenched his fists on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowledge is an admiral goal, but you know the rules. No talking during meal times. You are interrupting Herr Carlson.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five grimaced and tried to keep his anger under control. The way he treated Five and his siblings, but right now, especially Five, was sending him over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to time travel,” Five all but spat out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m ready. I’ve been practicing my spatial jumps, just like you said.” Five stood up focused on standing next to his father’s seat at the end of the table. Then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “See?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A spatial jump is trivial compared with the unknowns of time travel,” Hargeeves said without looking up from his plate. “One is like sliding along the ice, the other is akin to descending blindly into the depths of the freezing water and reappearing as an acorn.” He sounded bored. Five realized he’d been practicing this speech, all while not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>explaining</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him what he needed to know to actually do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t get it.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t get </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hence the reason you’re not ready.” Five looked up, scoffing in disbelief. By looking up, he ended up looking right at Vanya. She shook her head at him. Five knew why she wanted him to stop, but at this point he didn’t think he could. He looked away and pursed his lips before speaking to his father again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fear isn’t the issue. The effects it might have on your body, even on your mind, are far too unpredictable. Now, I forbid you to talk about this anymore.” That was it. That was Five’s breaking point. He turned around and sprinted through the foyer and out the front door. Behind him, he could distantly hear his father yelling: “Number Five! You haven’t been excused!” But Five was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few steps out the door he was in the past during a hot summer day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five huffed and looked down at his hands. “Not ready my ass,” he muttered. He was still looking at his hands, able to see the light blue glow coming from them, when he willed himself into another time. The chill of the bitter winter wind should have stung his skin, but he was too elated to feel it. He tried again, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hot. Hotter than the summer day he’d just been in. Fire was burning everywhere. Every building he could see was smoldering rubble. The sidewalk under his feet was covered in ash. He spun around on his heels and ran back to the academy gates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>THe large wood doors of The Umbrella Academy were gone, only scorched, bent fragments on the hinges. Parts of the gate blocking the sidewalk from the doors were melted to the ground.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanya!” he called and looked around for any sign of his family. “Ben! Dad!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his hands again and focused on going home. To the right time and the right place. The blue glow returned, but it was faint and he didn’t go anywhere. He tried again, but again nothing happened. He let his hands fall back to his sides. Maybe he shouldn’t have time traveled after all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, come talk to me about tua on tumblr @lastyoungrene-gay-de !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>